


Артур никогда

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь своих желаний, они сбываются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Артур никогда

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг этого текста большое спасибо птичка сокол, прекрасному мурчащему другу, который не отказал мне и вычитал это непотребство :-*   
> Первый фик. Не только в фандоме, но вообще. Совсем-совсем первый :-)

Артур никогда не звонит первым. Навязываться не в его правилах. Зато это в правилах Имса – быть слишком навязчивым, слишком липким и…слишком.  
Артур никогда не заводит отношения. У него отношения с его работой. Студенческие годы давно закончились и время экспериментов тоже. Артур никогда не остается на ночь и не встречается ни с кем чаще необходимого. Но Имса это никоим образом не смущает, поэтому он постоянно подкатывает к нему со слишком непристойными и слишком сладкими предложениями. Слишком. Последний раз вообще вышел за рамки дозволенного. Имс поймал Артура прямо во сне, затащил в какую-то подсобку и, облапив всего, горячо шептал на ухо всякие пошлости и непристойности. И если бы Кобб не справился с извлечением так быстро, Бог свидетель, Артур бы согласился. Слишком заманчивым, слишком желанным было то, что нашептывал Имс, слишком горячими были его руки, блуждающие по телу. Слишком.  
Артур не любит ухаживания. Все эти флирты и игры не для него. Если он чего-то хочет, то просто говорит об этом прямо. Но Имс напрочь ломает все шаблоны. Эти его взгляды, облизывающие и раздевающие, невидимые, почти невесомые прикосновения к рукам и бедрам, дыхание в шею, легкое, почти на излете, шепотки и ухмылки. Имс дразнит. Имс сводит с ума.  
Артур никогда не меняет намеченного маршрута и не залетает в жаркие страны, если только там не предлагают работу. Это был как раз тот случай, когда предложение слишком хорошо, чтобы от него отказываться. Слишком. Когда он понял, что это ловушка, что выбраться практически невозможно, стало уже слишком поздно.  
Артур привязан к металлическому стулу и заперт в каком-то подвале. Он потерян во времени и плохо соображает. Конечно, можно корить себя за глупость сколько угодно. Вот он, координатор, лучший в своем деле, с незапятнанной репутацией и отличными навыками, сидит связанный и ждет своей участи. Но самокопание никогда не помогало в таких ситуациях, а потому надо думать, как выбираться. Но мысли ускользают, в голове туман и Артур, кажется, вот-вот отключится. Он еще слышит, как где-то вдалеке раздаются выстрелы, и лязгает замок его тюрьмы. На пороге появляется какой-то темный силуэт.  
\- Детка, а ты умеешь исчезать. Когда в прошлый раз я предлагал поиграть в прятки, я имел в виду вовсе не это, - раздается знакомый голос.  
\- Имс… – Артуру едва удается шевелить губами. Глаза режет светом из дверного проема, заставляя жмурится.  
Имс идет к нему, торопливо перерезает веревки и заглядывает в черные глаза:  
\- Эй, ты как? Артур? Слышишь меня? – у него встревоженный голос. Имсу совсем не нравится то, что он видит.  
Артур держится из последних сил. Собирает всю волю в кулак и открывает глаза:  
\- Имс… – снова этот еле слышный шепот.  
\- Да, детка, я знаю, ты рад меня видеть, поблагодаришь потом, - совсем быстро отвечает Имс и, кажется, он совсем не настроен острить.  
\- Сзади… – только и успевает выдавить Артур, как Имс уже разворачивается и бьет под дых нападающего. Еще пара ударов, и тот лежит на полу.  
\- Так, надо сматываться. Ты сам идти сможешь? – Имс смотрит на Артура и уже знает ответ.  
Артур пытается шевелить руками, но они ноют, и не слушаются. Он бросает на Имса взгляд, полный боли, сдерживает стон и все же вырубается.

***

Артур приходит в себя спустя почти сутки. Он слышит запах кофе, звук шелестящих на ветру штор и знакомый голос где-то на периферии.  
\- Имс? – получается хрипло, так всегда после долгого сна.  
\- Очнулся? Пить хочешь? – Имс, оказывается, был совсем близко, просто говорил с кем-то очень тихо.  
Артур трет глаза и пытается окончательно проснуться и все же понять, где он и как здесь оказался, а Имс уже подносит ему стакан холодной воды и улыбается.  
\- Тебе лучше? – спрашивает встревожено и заглядывает в измученное лицо.  
\- Лучше, - уже почти своим голосом отвечает Артур. – Где мы?  
\- У меня.  
\- В Момбасе? Имс, ты идиот или прикидываешься? Это первое место, где нас будут искать! - Артур вскакивает, попытается выбраться из кровати, но тело, хоть и отдохнувшее, все еще плохо его слушается.  
\- Успокойся, - Имс кладет руку на плечо Артура, и тот замирает. – Никто нас искать не будет. Некому.  
Артур все еще зло и недоверчиво смотрит на Имса. Но потом отводит глаза и говорит тихо:  
\- Спасибо.  
А тот вдруг улыбается:  
\- Тебе бы искупаться, детка, а то раздеть я тебя раздел, но до ванны так и не дотащил, – Имс выразительно двигает бровками.  
Только сейчас Артур замечает, что на нем действительно нет одежды. Только плавки. Он как-то совсем по-мальчишески смущается и заворачивается обратно в простынь. Имс, увидев, как сильно залился румянцем Артур, давит смешок, а потом не выдерживает и в открытую смеется.  
\- Ты чудесно краснеешь, особенно этими своими поразительными ушками, - говорит Имс, отсмеявшись.  
Артур только зло смотрит на него в ответ. Имс тут же становится серьезным.  
\- Ванная там, - он указывает рукой куда-то за белую дверь.  
Артур плотнее заворачивается в простынь и бредет в указанном направлении.  
\- У тебя красивое тело, Артур, тебе нечего стесняться, - слышит он, уже подходя к ванной комнате. В голосе Имса нет и намека на шутку. Это не его привычные сальности, к которым Артур уже успел привыкнуть. Это комплимент. Поэтому Артур замирает, не зная, как на реагировать, а потом так же медленно и молча отправляется в ванную.  
Стоять под душем совершенно нет сил, поэтому Артур забирается в ванную, включает воду и аккуратно ложится. Напряжение уходит из всего тела, тяжелые мысли отпускают голову, и он, наконец, может просто расслабиться. Кажется, он снова засыпает или дремлет – так ему хорошо. Реальность возвращается вместе с голосом Имса за дверью:  
\- Артур? У тебя все хорошо? Ты скоро? Я приготовил завтрак, - он говорит нарочито шутливо: за окном, кажется, был закат, когда Артур проснулся, так что время для завтрака либо слишком позднее, либо слишком ранее. С Имсом всегда так – слишком.  
\- Да, сейчас, - прикрикивает Артур, чтобы его было слышно через дверь. Он наскоро трется мочалкой, ополаскивается и едва успевает обернуть полотенцем бедра, когда дверь распахивается, и показывается голова Имса. Артур испуганно охает и неуклюже дергается, но Имс успевает подхватить его под локоть и удержать.  
\- Ты чего? Испугался? – Имс снова давится смешком, правда старается не смеяться, но его выдают глаза.  
\- Не смешно, - ровно отвечает Артур. – Ты всегда так врываешься в ванную?  
\- Нет, только если в ванной ты, пупсик. Я тут тебе свежую одежду принес. На тебя, конечно, будет великовата, но ничего другого у меня сейчас нет, - все с тем же смешком говорит Имс и протягивает Артуру цветастую рубашку и шорты. В Момбасе сейчас на самом деле жарко.  
\- Спасибо, - все тем же ровным тоном отвечает Артур, но его щеки заливает румянец. Он не привык стоять вот так, в одном полотенце, перед кем-то. Мысль, что сейчас он практически голый, мокрый после ванны, с растрепанными волосами стоит перед Имсом, кажется такой сладкой и тягучей, медленной волной растекается по всему телу и недвусмысленно отзывается в паху. Румянец заливает уже не только щеки. Артур горит, а Имс жадно наблюдает за ним. Поэтому Артур спешно принимает одежду из рук Имса и отворачивается, будто его застали за чем-то совсем неприличным и нужно непременно спрятаться.

***

  
[Secret by The Pierces on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=The%20Pierces%20Secret)  


Но Имс слишком наблюдателен. Слишком. Именно поэтому он делает шаг вперед и оказывается у Артур за спиной, совсем близко. Артур чувствует его дыхание на своей шее, а спустя секунду и его язык, который слизывает капельки воды. Артур замирает и забывает, как дышать. Всего несколько секунд, несколько прикосновений влажного горячего языка к коже, и Артура трясет от возбуждения. Дыхание сбивается, и к горлу подкатывает ком. Артур понимает, что нужно остановить Имса, сказать «нет», убрать его руки со своего тела, которые уже хозяйски оглаживаю его, но он не в силах это сделать. Слишком уже горит кожа под этими прикосновениями. Слишком.  
\- Ты очень вкусный, Артур, - хрипло шепчет Имс ему на ухо и тут же прихватывает губами мочку, начинает посасывать ее и вырывает из Артура первый стон.  
Имс смелеет и ведет руками от боков к соскам, аккуратно поглаживает их, прихватывает, пощипывает – играет. Он играет на Артуре какую-то свою симфонию, потому что, сдавшись, Артур не перестает издавать звуки. Он томно стонет, всхлипывает и что-то шепчет. Имс уже прижал его к себе, и Артур почти лежит на широкой волосатой груди, подставляет шею для влажных поцелуев-укусов. Он теряется в ощущениях, кажется, все, что сейчас есть – это только острое удовольствие. Все тело горит и пылает, член под полотенцем стоит колом, оттягивая его.  
Артур уже давно признался самому себе, что хочет Имса, он думал, каким тот будет в постели. Будет ли это грубо и быстро или соблазняющее жарко, как тот всегда описывал? И вот он ответ. Имс опаляет, плавит и жжет, заставляет отдаться, забыться и принадлежать только ему.  
Артур обмякает в руках Имса, становясь практически куклой. Большой, теплой, мягкой куклой. Имс мягко поглаживает его тело, спускается от сосков к животу и снимает полотенце. Артур трется голыми ягодицами об Имса.  
\- Детка, давай переместимся на кровать? – снова шепчет Имс, разворачивая Артура лицом к себе. У того темный от желания и расфокусированный взгляд, он вообще сейчас туго соображает, поэтому просто кивает и идет вслед за Имсом, когда тот тянет его за руку.  
В комнате уже почти темно, только свет ночника позволяет различать очертания мебели. Но ничего, кроме кровати, Артур сейчас не видит. Там смятые простыни и разбросанные подушки – это он так неспокойно спал, но сейчас это не важно. Важно то, как бережно Имс укладывает Артура на простынь и медленно раздевается рядом. Расстегивает очередную свою нелепую цветную рубашку, стягивает свободные брюки, под которыми, оказывается, нет белья. Вот бесстыдник! Артур заворожено наблюдает за всем этим. Он впервые рассматривает Имса вот так – открыто и жадно. Он скользит взглядом по его лицу, задерживается на губах – сколько раз он мечтал поцеловать их – спускается ниже и прослеживает рисунки татуировок. Плечи, руки, живот. Артур бы слукавил, если бы сказал когда-то, что не думал о члене Имса. И вот теперь он его видит. Толстый, перевитый венами, с сочащейся смазкой головкой – красивый и такой желанный. Имс не стесняется своей наготы и позволяет себя рассмотреть, а после опускается на кровать рядом с Артуром и увлекает его в поцелуй.  
Имс целуется горячо и жадно. Облизывает губы Артура, проникает в рот языком и вылизывает его. Он играет с языком Артура, посасывает и слегка прикусывает. Отпускает ненадолго и снова приникает к губам. Артур плывет. Он давно не здесь и здесь одновременно. Руки Имса мнут его бока, спускаются к ягодицам и сжимают.  
Имс мягко перекатывается и ложится сверху. Артур раздвигает колени и немного ерзает, устраиваясь под Имсом удобнее. А Имс тем временем ведет губами по скуле Артура, снова ласкает языком ушко и спускается к шее. Он терзает ее поцелуями и легкими укусами, лижет ямку между ключиц и спускается еще ниже, к соскам. Теперь он теребит их языком и губами, прихватывает и всасывает, облизывает и прикусывает, заставляя Артура вскрикивать и стонать снова и снова. Имс медленно спускается к члену и, наконец, берет его в рот. Он медленно вбирает плоть, ласкает языком головку. У Артура не слишком толстый, но ровный обрезанный член. И Имсу кажется, что ничего красивее он никогда не видел. Он сосет воодушевленно, вбирает глубоко в горло, заставляя Артура выгибаться и громко стонать. Артур уже на пределе, и Имс знает это, чувствует, до него долетают отголоски полубредового шепота:  
\- Оооох… Имс… Имс… что ж ты… ооооо… ааах…  
Когда Артура выгибает в очередной раз, он вцепляется в волосы Имса, и тот отстраняется. Конечно же, он слышит недовольный стон. Имс тем же путем поднимается к губам Артура и снова на него наваливается. Артур сам лезет целоваться, жадно, страстно. Он льнет к телу Имса, вжимается в него, трется ноющим членом.  
\- Имс, - шепчет горячечно, - я хочу тебя, Имс… Я так давно тебя хочу… Прекрати дразниться.  
Имс расплывается в улыбке:  
\- Все, что захочешь, сладкий, – Имс тянется к тумбочке за смазкой, немного сползает с Артура и смазывает пальцы.  
Артур внутри очень горячий и тугой. Скользкие пальцы идут тяжело, как бы Артур не старался не зажиматься. Не так часто у него все же был такой секс. Имс терпелив, он медленно растягивает Артура, не переставая ласкать и целовать его тело, отвлекает от боли. Вводит второй палец, глубже, еще, разводит оба пальца внутри. Артур ахает и широко раскрывает глаза. Имс что-то задевает внутри. Что-то, что заставляет его ерзать и извиваться, снова стонать и вскрикивать.  
\- Ну, давай же! Имс! – Артур, напротив, не отличается терпением.  
Имс снова улыбается, размазывает остатки смазки по члену и медленно, плавно входит. Артур задерживает дыхание, прислушивается к себе. Ему приятно. Имс входит до конца и тоже замирает, он ждет. Но Артур снова дышит, так же тяжело, как и минуту назад, он обвивает шею Имса руками, притягивая еще ближе, а ногами обхватывает Имса за бока. Имс прячет лицо на плече Артура и делает медленный и плавный толчок. Потом снова. И еще. Артур тихо стонет и прижимает к себе Имса. Толчок, снова, и еще. Имс немного ускоряется и увеличивает амплитуду, а Артур начинает громче стонать. Толчок, снова, еще. И Артур уже кричит во всю.  
\- Хорошо… как хорошо, – доносится до Имса, и ему окончательно срывает крышу. Он ускоряется снова и уже откровенно трахает Артура так, как ему самому этого хочется. Имс перестает сдерживаться и стонет с Артуром в унисон. Их несет. Их обоих несет, и, когда Имс уже почти на пределе, он все же находит в себе силы, чтобы схватиться за член Артура и провести несколько раз рукой. Артуру этого хватает. Он выгибается, громко стонет и кончает, выкрикивая имя Имса. Имс делает несколько последних глубоких толчков, и его выплескивает досуха. Такого яркого оргазма у него давно не было. Обессиленный, он падает на Артура.  
Спустя какое-то время, немного отдышавшись, он все же скатывается на кровать и смотрит на Артура. Тот лежит рядом, расслабленный и растрепанный. Мистер-идеально-сидящий-костюм-тройка теперь голый и затраханный. Улыбается каким-то своим мыслям в потолок.  
\- Эй, Артур, - зовет его Имс. – Что тебя так радует, лапушка?  
Артур поворачивается, переводит взгляд на Имса, продолжая улыбаться, и вместо ответа подкатывается к Имсу и целует его. Нежно прихватывает нижнюю губу, облизывает ее, всасывает, поглаживает языком, как бы прося разрешения, и Имс приоткрывает рот. Когда поцелуй заканчивается, и Имс открывает глаза, Артур смотрит на него все с той же блаженной улыбкой.  
\- Ты теперь мой, - говорит Имс и притягивает Артура ближе к себе.  
Артур покорно кладет голову на плечо Имса, обнимает его и чуть не мурчит от удовольствия. Конечно, мелькает мысль, что они могут слипнуться, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Имс поглаживает спину Артура, прижимаясь щекой к его затылку.  
\- Я всегда был твоим, - совсем тихо шепчет Артур себе под нос, но Имс слышит и улыбается.

***

Артур никогда… а впрочем…  
В Момбасе наступает жаркая летняя ночь. И где-то в одной из уютных квартир двое мужчин разделили на двоих одну кровать, одну комнату, одну жизнь. 


End file.
